partners for life
by azera brazi
Summary: Just a random story consisting of drabbles and other things on the lives of Jumba and Pleakley... warning, there is slash. Don't read if you don't like. Updated!
1. Day and Night

Partners

---------

Day and Night:

opposites attract.

--------------

Jumba was evil. Not crazy evil, creepily evil or even jokingly "hey I replaced the holy water with acid" evil. But raw, hell-splitting evil EVIL. It showed, there was no doubt about that, in his 626 creations which wreaked havoc across the galaxies. They were little angels in his four shifty eyes, seeing them as pets at times, and even as children as others. But one's reign can only last for so long, and it was all over in the blink of one of his four eyes. His life was like a strategy game;it took years of planning and creating his army of chaos and destruction, but yet the end of the game was always near, and it was game over for him.

Instead of creating experiments now he creates devices to catch them, and instead of evil thoughts spurring in his head he thought of what would be on tv tonight, or what needs fixing around the house. Sometimes he even thought of Pleakley and their little outings, but no way was he to consider sharing his feelings for him into the open. He still had a reputation (or what's left of it) to consider.

Pleakley, on the other hand, was the one to jump to hysterics and conclusion faster then one could even take a breath. His brain might have been smaller than intended, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the nerve to at least try to know what he was doing. A solid, complete opposite than Jumba. He was day, while Jumba was the night.

They couldn't live with each other, since night can't do it's job with it's counterpart around, and vice-versa, but yet sun couldn't live without the moon, and the moon can't live without the sun. Opposites do attract.

The two aliens weren't the perfect couple. They fought. They argued and were at eachother's throats constantly while trying to make each other look like a complete idiot for the rest of society to see. But yet, during those times when they were alone, it was a completely different story. Kisses, snuggles and a disturbingly lack of clothing while their souls became one with their bodies. It was sick for some to see, achingly beautiful for others, but they wouldn't care. Love was a hard thing to judge on, anyway.

Two different entities, with two different pasts and different views on a variety of things in life, can bond and show appreciation towards one another,

-----------------------

the first chapter of my little drabble/short story/random J/P story here. I feel that you should choose on what you want to read in here, so I'll give you a choice:

Should the next chapter be:

1. Idiot Box

2. Assumption

(post these in your reviews, and please, PLEASE don't flame (leave bad reviews) for me. It just shows that you are rude, inconsiderate and immature to judge someone just because you might not like their taste or view on something.)


	2. Idiot Box

Idiot Box

-------

The biggest argue controversey between bored couples.

------

As we all know, Television is one of the greatest inventions in the history of...amazing things that have been invented. And it amazes us all how the variety of channels evolved from about 3 to 300, full to the brim with categories and varieties galore of all kinds of shows and movies, documentaries and sports to tickle our raving fantasies.

Unfortunately, it's hard to remain docile while watching tv with someone else, and even worse when you can't agree on something to watch.

"Give me remote, Pleakley." Jumba grumbled through clenched teeth. This was torture. After being forced to watch mushy soap operas for the last hour and a half, he was tired of having his eyes get raped. "No, mister cranky pants!" Pleakley squeaked back in his high, usually nasal voice. "I watch all of the shows you watch, so let me watch mine!"

"Yes, but what I watch has meaning."

Pleakley didn't answer.

------------------

Yes, I warn you again: this is a drabble series, so don't expect anything too long in here...

ok, here's the poll for the next chapter:

-Nosy

-Fibber


	3. Nosy

Nosy

-------------

This one sparked my interest :)

---------

It is easy to believe that in a relationship that there are some things that one partner would prefer to keep secret from the other. And when one gets too curious, then they try to nose their way into finding out what the secret is.

When Jumba realized that Pleakley was hiding something from him, being of course the demanding and curious type, he sent his dirt digging experiment Nosy to investigate. That night, when Pleakley was taking a bath, Nosy was supposed to search his things to find out the reason as to why the one eyed alien had become so protective of his nightstand lately and why Jumab nearly had a finger gummed off when he tried to open the drawer to see for himself.

And what Nosy found made Jumba's heart flutter.

Their one year anniversary on Earth together as partners made Pleakley go on one of his shopping spurts to get Jumab something, and when the evil genius looked into the homemade picture frame and into the eyes of two disguised aliens dancing at a party, Jumba felt ridiculous that he didn't wait. Luckily for him he managed to hide the gift picture back into it's spot until their anniversary tomorrow before Pleakley came out. And for the rest of the night the Plorginaarian didn't know why Jumba became so sweet and romantic.

---------

Cute :)

Poll time! -

-Coffee fiend

-Argument

------

Note: I will add old poll options back in later, to keep things fair for those who really wanted to have their topic written :)


	4. Argument

Argument

--------------

_this is self-explainitory._

---------------------

"I HATE you!"

"Little one..."

But that only sent the bathroom door flying shut on his face.

"I never want to talk to you again!"

Well, Jumba screwed up again. Yes, he had created 627, when he obviously made a pact to stop making "Evil Genius" creations. But it can't be helped when you find joy in a really bad habit that you try to banish but find it too sweet not to. And now that made an impact on poor Pleakley (who makes a big deal out of anything, honestly) who was locked up in the bathroom with a box of tissues and a bottle of mace. Jumba didn't know where he got the mace to begin with, but he wasn't on terms with himself on asking, since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of hot pepperjuice going airborn into his face.

Yes, he had promised Pleakley too to stop, but it was like trying to stop eating a candybar. It would screw your taste buds up if you just stop. Hell, he'd probably say hello to Mr. Bunk in his spaceship now...

"Pleakley, you know Jumba can't help Evil Genius urges!"

There wasn't an answer, but when he tried to open the door just a bit, it slammed back once more, threatening to take a finger or two with it. "You liar! You big dumb...stupid head!"

Jumba sighed to this. Pleakley wasn't adapted well into the field of fighting. His name calling was only childish and it made Jumba laugh deep inside, but he crushed it with his concern. "Little one..." he tried again, knowing that showing brute dominance would only scare him even more. There were sobs on the other side of the door.

Jumba knew that Pleakley would be too distressed on the matter to talk to him even more, but somehow Jumba's gentle tones, the amount of shame and sorrow in his voice told the one eyed alien that he was truly sorry. you can capture an animal and tame it, but you can never banish it's instincts. So Jumba waited outside the door for his lover to come out, minutes turning to hours as he slipped off. But when he awoke sometime later, he was both startled and pleased to find his little one curled up on his lap, dozing lightly.

-----------

eh, not too proud of this chapter, but if you like it, than that's fine with me :)

--------

-dream

-nightmare

(the poll)


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare

------------

_It happens to anybody. Even to Evil Geniuses with four eyes._

---------------

_There was blood everywhere. Hamsterviel was gaining on him, sending his army of diobolical creatures that faced against Jumba's own 626, with 626 leading the pack. Jumba was growing weary. This was too much. He turned around and fired from his blaster at the levitating pedestal that the evil gerbal used._

_Pleakley was in his arms, pale, limp, almost dead. He was losing too much blood...He had to get his little one to safety and tend to him...A frail hand touched his cheek. One eye met four in a look of longing and fear. "Jumba..." Pleakley said before he fell limp in the larger male arms. He didn't breath. He didn't move. His twin hearts had stopped._

"Jumba?"

Pleakley turned around and looked at his lover, who had woken in a cold sweat. Jumba's first reaction was to feel him in the darkness, just to make sure that the little alien was still alive. Afterwards Jumba held him in a tight embrace, explaining what happened.

"It was just a dream, Jumba."

It was comforting, but deep in Jumba's heart he knew that something like that would be all too real if it happened in the future.

----------

there ya go, guys. :)

- Assumption

-daydream

(yes, I will put older polls up, just to be fair)


	6. assumption

Assumption

----------

_title says it all._

---------

It was two days before Jumba and Pleakley would leave for a vacation to the planet called Solarii. It was a romantic resort for couples to relax and get away from everyday hassles and whatnot. Of course, they didn't know what the ohana would think if they told them this, or that they were a gay couple (For various reasons. One was that Lilo was still little and Nani wouldn't want her to grow up around that sort of thing and two was the comfort levels of the other inhabitants of the house.)

But that didn't stop that thought from coming into Nani's mind one day when she was doing some laundry.

Carrying the laundry basket past their door to get to the dryer she heard some...awkward noises coming out of Jumba and Pleakley's room. Being curious she pressed her ear against the oak door to hear this:

"Jumba! Harder! Ngh...Nugh!"

"You think Evil Genius is being lazy? Can't fit everything into such small space."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Nani decided to just leave the house for a bit to recover on what she just heard.

But if you were on the other side of the door you would see the two aliens pushing down on the top of a suitcase, which was bulging since there was too much contents to be stored in that "small space" as Jumba had pointed out.

Either way, Nani was convinced to wash their bedsheets twice while they were away.

---------------

... bored :)

poll:

- Gantu

-Hula


	7. hula

Hula

------

_Can you hula?_

------

Of course, there was the traditional hawaiian dance the Hula. Everyone in the Pelekai family knew how to do it. Pleakley soon took up the spotlight as dancing queen, and amazingly, no one was offended that he was dressed up as a half naked hawaiian girl and was taking up the dance floor.

Jumba, with his bulky weight, found it hard to dance, but he did the best he could manage, often found dancing next to his little one, like they had in celebration after Stitch's glitch problem got sorted out. Long after the others had tired out and Nani went to put Lilo to bed, the two had the stage to themselves. That's when they "modified" the dancing up a bit.

Dips, waltzing, tangoes and twirls to the music of the crickets and the waves on the beaches, mixed in with Pleakley's giggles and Jumba's groans of determination to keep going even though his legs were getting tired...it was a lovely night that would be remembered for a long, long time.

----------------------------

I always enjoy imagining them dance :)

-sickness

-owie


	8. sickness

Sickness

---------------

_Curse you, space viruses._

-------------------

Poor Pleakley. he was bedridden with the Glunkerspheel virus. This nasty bug was generated in the outer rim of his galaxy, and the illness has the same compounents that thrive in mold. Unfortunately, that bagel sandwich that he ate earlier wasn't the freshest thing he's tasted.

The symptoms?

-Nausea

-vomiting

-stomach pains

-negative energy towards other due to discomfort of disease

-lack of energy

Jumba nearly fainted when he read the signs. But after two ultrasound tests later to be sure, Jumba was convinced that it was in fact the Glunkerspheel virus. He managed to create an antipoisen that will clean out Pleakley's insides, but the taste would be utterly horrible, and there was a chance that the garbage can would make good friends with Pleakers.

Despite both their discomfort, Jumba was often found perched on the edge of Pleakley's bunk, stroking his back while the little one either slept or binged and purred. Pleakley was the only real family he had, since he knew him longer. So he was the only one who could get a taste of Jumba's soft side.

And sometimes Pleakley would lay his small head on Jumba's larger hand whenever his head got dizzy and rest. A lot of people view guardian angels as beautiful entities with halos and wings; his was more masculine and had four eyes.

-------------

cute :) I always admired the thought of Jumba carin for his little one. I wanted to add the pregnancy signs to add more comedy to the chapter xD

-Babysitters

-Chef


	9. Babysitters

Babysitters

Now, the term 'babysitter' refers to someone you know, rely on or trust to care for your offspring or pet whilst you are away enjoying your daily life without the fear of doing it yourself.

A babysitter is:

- ready to accept any challenge

- has experience with handling youths

- calm, patient and always gentle

- can sort out any fights, play any game or be the victim of a sloppy child makeover or other artistic games.

Now, let's see our two canidates here...

Pleakley- finicky, short fused, cleaning freak, by the rules, and tries hard to be a mother to his ohana. Crossdressing is not a good influence for children to see...

Jumba- loud, big, dangerous, cunning mind and stalking Pleakley almost half the time for his own amusement. Oh, and he rants on destruction and chaos a lot.

Now, think for a moment. You can call a complete stranger and trust them to do their job, or you can have these two and expect the house on fire or the police when you get home.

-------------------

Erh, not in the mood for a poll. Sorry it took so long to update. Just send me what you want to read next in the reviews and I'll choose the one I like best.


	10. neglect

Neglect

----------------

_Everyone's felt it._

-----------------

Ever had one of those days where you feel that nobody loves you? Poor Pleakley; he was having one of those days. All the recipes in Martha Stewart had been cooked up, Nani was doing the laundry today, Lilo and the little monster were off to Hula class, and Jumba was locked up in his ship again...

Speaking of ship...

"Jumba?"

"No."

Ok...time for plan B...

When everyone had congregated back into the house that evening, everything seemed to return to normal. When Jumba retreated back to their room, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the smaller alien was curled up in the top bunk, His covers wrapped tightly around the Plorginarian's frame.

There was a bit of rustling and the creeking of strained wood that night, and when the other would arise, the so called 'Evil Genius' was sleeping next to him, arm holding his little one close.


End file.
